Acceptance Isn't Inevitable
by Rainbow Katy
Summary: Kurt finally thought he was accepted for his sexuality. But, suddenly he finds out he's not. Now he's forced to struggle through a very difficult time where even Blaine might not be able to help.
1. Chapter 1

"God, Kurt! I don't get it. I know you're gay but how can you be such a fag?" Finn stood there in his room, glaring and yelling at his new step-brother. He'd been struggling with school, the other football players insulting him constantly for being related to Kurt. They all accused him of being gay and it was really starting to get to him. Of course none of them actually took into account the fact he had been dating Rachel for well over six months now, no that didn't matter. His anger had irrationally exploded when Kurt accidentally walked in on Finn in a towel and took a moment too long to leave. Out of shock, not interest.

However, the moment the words escaped him, he regretted them. He hoped, even prayed Kurt wouldn't believe he really meant what he said. Finn reached out to Kurt, one hand still grasping onto his towel, stumbling over his words and wanting more than anything to take them back, "Wait. No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" He couldn't finish his explanation because Kurt took over, tears spilling from his eyes, "Of all the people to insult me for my sexuality, I never expected you!" He shook his head and began taking steps back, "I should have known nobody would ever accept me for who I am."

Burt burst into the room then as Kurt ran out, too fast to be caught. "What the hell is going on? Kurt!" He heard them both screaming after him, begging him to come back but there was no way he could, not after being humiliated by his own family. Sure, he used to like Finn, had a small crush on him even, but all of that changed when he met and fell for Blaine Anderson, his current boyfriend. That's where he was headed – to Blaine's house. He knew the man would understand how he was feeling.

After running until he couldn't see his house anymore, he slowed to a walk believing at that point his family wasn't chasing after him. He began wiping the tears from his face. As upset as he was, Kurt didn't want to look like a total mess in front of his boyfriend. Kurt loved that man and he took this time of silence to reflect on it. Blaine had been the guy to help him accept who he was. They were both new to the idea of relationships but that didn't stop them from forming such a strong bond he felt could never be erased. He hoped it never could anyways.

He exhaled a sigh of pleasure at the thought of Blaine and saw his breath, realizing just then how cold it was. Picking up his pace, he glanced around, also noticing how dark it was getting. This brought him out of his day-dreams. Of course he knew he was over-reacting, surely nothing was going to happen to him, right? Just as he thought that, he ran smack into a group of rather large men.

Kurt stumbled back then tried to veer away from them, only to find a hand grasping tightly onto his shoulder, "Oh, well isn't that a pretty pink blouse, ma'am." One of the men sneered; eyes raking over his frame in a way that made Kurt feel almost violated. "It's not a blouse.. And I'm not a woman." His own voice cracked as he spoke, feebly attempting to defend himself when really, he just wanted to run again. He didn't dare, however, knowing he was cornered.

"So then you're just a disgusting faggot, huh?" That made it the second time he was called that tonight. He was too terrified to respond though and instead stared down at his feet, his arms coiling around him as if that action would protect him from getting hurt. "Fucking answer me when I'm talking to you!" The guy who had been talking to him this whole time suddenly shoved him to the ground, successfully bringing Kurt to his senses. He stumbled back onto his feet, pushed away from the group and tried to run as fast as he could. It wasn't long before they tackled him down onto the cement sidewalk, his skull cracking against it.

He struggled to fight back, kicking, biting, yelling, until the group of about five men had him completely pinned, "If you're going to try and fight like a man, you're going to take this like a man." They all laughed and while most of them kept Kurt held still, the one who kept talking and appeared to be the leader stood up, making an obvious show of untucking his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. At this point Kurt truly panicked.

This was not happening to him. He knew at any second he was going to wake up from this terrible nightmare and realize it wasn't real. In his heart he knew that wasn't true. Kurt went limp long enough for some of the men to loosen their grip and suddenly he was thrashing around again, kicking at least one of them in the face. They screamed in rage when he tried rolling away and one grasped onto a handful of his hair and yanked him back, also managing to pull out quite a few strands.

Kurt let out a sob of frustration, the pain from hitting his head and then his hair being pulled, combined with the fear of what was coming prevented him from staying still and just taking it. These men weren't going to be the ones to steal his virginity; he was going to give it to Blaine. Nobody would want him after this. He struggled and fought but it was all futile. The man he had kicked and ended up with a bloody nose pulled back a fist and aimed a punch at Kurt's face.

He saw nothing for a long time and even hoped he might be dead, or at least had been knocked out for the whole thing to take place. Suddenly he felt pain everywhere and opened his eyes to find them all kicking at him until he heard a snap and agony shot through his side. _Please, if there is a God out there, end this now. Let me die._ The thoughts echoed through his mind as the consciousness began to leave him. Darkness surrounded his eyesight until the last thing he saw was the man with the unbuttoned jeans leaned down over him, delivering what was to come.

**Yeah, very depressing start to this story. That's basically what the whole plot is based on, so if you didn't like this, then you won't like the rest of it. Not to say there won't be any good parts at all. Anyways, for those who liked this, please show it. I need to know I'm not writing this for nothing. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will show up soon.**

**~Rainbow Katy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I was so excited by the stats for this story that I decided to write another chapter in the same night (whether it gets done tonight or not is a complete different story!). But, anyways. Thanks to smileyBAM03 for being my first reviewer.**

_Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep. . ._

Whatever was going on, Kurt didn't like it, especially that incessant beeping noise. Though the pain from light hitting his eyes was a close second. It was like he'd been asleep for most of the day and was just now waking up. He groaned and tried to throw an arm over his face but found himself too weak to do so. Even the noise that escaped his throat sounded raspy and unlike him. Something was wrong.

That's when it all came back to him. Finn insulting him, Kurt running out afterwards, bumping in to the group of guys.. He felt like crying just then, the memories hitting him in a rush. Throughout the whole event, he'd drifted in and out of consciousness. Kurt believed he was going to die on the sidewalk, from the pain, humiliation, everything. Yet, he knew he was still alive. And when he forced his eyes to stay open and focus on his surroundings, he realized he was in a hospital.

His eyes traveled up the many tubes and lines attached to his body and eventually landed on the face he wanted to see more than anything. Blaine was staring back at him, hazel eyes darker than ever, brows furrowed in worry and concern, his hands grasped onto one of Kurt's, obviously afraid to let go, "Kurt .. I thought I'd lost you." He didn't answer, though, and instead began staring around the room, finding this was all becoming overwhelming.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep_

Kurt's heart picked up suddenly and Blaine glanced at the monitor then back at his boyfriend, "Hey, hey. Shh.. It's okay. It's going to be alright. Your dad only stepped out for a couple minutes to get some fresh air. He'll be right back to see you." He attempted to smile reassuringly but it was difficult. How was he supposed to make Kurt feel better after what he'd been through? What –had- he been through? They only had a general idea.

Slowly, he began to calm down, not because he wanted to, but because it was too exhausting to stay so worked up. Again, his gaze focused on Blaine and he noticed the dark circles under his eyes compared to the abnormal paleness of his skin. Obviously he'd been out longer than just a day. He took a few moments to muster up the energy to speak, "H-how long .. was I.." It hurt to speak, his throat was dry and his voice was scratchy sounding. Kurt hoped Blaine got the idea.

He did. "It's been fifteen days, Kurt. A little over two weeks since the .. incident." That was a nice way to put it. Incident. Kurt closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh. Why did this happen to him? He didn't think he deserved it. Sure, he got competitive a lot, fought with Rachel over solos, but he didn't believe that was bad enough to deserve that sort of punishment.

"Kurt … sweetheart, what happened?" Blaine couldn't help but ask, he was practically dying to know what had happened that brought Kurt to being found beaten to a pulp and unconscious on the sidewalk. He should have realized he wasn't going to get an answer, though. Kurt was barely able to speak and after being through whatever it had been, chances were he wasn't going to be ready to talk about it for a while.

Blaine shook his head and immediately moved on when there was a moment too long of silence, "Never mind. That's not what matters right now. What matters is I have you with me again. You're safe and I will never let anything bad happen to you ever again." He took that time to lean over Kurt and press a kiss to his forehead. The action made him flinch back, almost in fear and he thought then _how is life ever going to be the same?_

_Three Weeks Later_

"Come on, Kurt. You can't miss another day of school or you're going to have to stay back a year, or go to summer school! I really don't think that'd look good on your college application." Blaine was doing everything he possibly could to urge Kurt to go through the doors of McKinley High but when he reached out to grab his gloved hand, Kurt immediately jerked himself back, obviously avoiding the contact. Blaine couldn't figure out why but that's how it'd been since Kurt got out of the hospital. They barely touched, never kissed. It was going to take time, Blaine knew, but he wasn't sure how much time.

Finally, very slowly, Kurt entered the building, head dipped low to avoid the stares he felt were coming and also to hide the cuts forming into scars from the "Incident" as he called it now. Only the marks on his face showed, however, since he had every other body part covered; long pants, long sleeves, and gloves. And no, they weren't fashionable like usual. In fact, he was wearing all dull gray shades, something he began doing the moment he got home. Blaine hated it but said nothing.

A locker door slammed shut and Kurt jumped, slapping a hand to his mouth in order to muffle the cry of fear that escaped him unintentionally. Blaine went to grasp his hand reassuringly but thought better of it and instead murmured, "It's okay." The stares did come and Kurt was sure all the voices were discussing his return. How he looked different, acted different. He felt like they all secretly knew exactly what happened to him. Though that wasn't possible, even Blaine didn't know, no matter how many times he asked.

"Kurt! Oh, I'm so glad you're finally back in school! We all missed you so much!" Rachel's cheery and sometimes annoying voice suddenly appeared and he looked up enough to see that ever-present smile plastered on her face. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight, causing him to go rigid with fear and then hiss from the pain of his healing rib being pressed against. Rachel jumped back, "I'm sorry! I completely forgot!" Of course, she brushed off her mistake and continued on, "You absolutely have to sing with me in Glee club after school! I've got the perfect selection!"

Rachel didn't have the chance to actually say what song because Kurt shocked her into silence, "I'm not going to Glee club anymore."

**Right. So, it kind of took me a bit longer than I thought to write this. It was sort of difficult because I've got so many ideas I want to get in here. Anyways. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~Rainbow Katy~**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt found both Blaine and Rachel staring at him in obvious shock, but all he felt was that they –knew- what happened to him and they were staring in disdain, in disgust. He instantly looked away, heart beat picking up as he thought about running away from them both. He felt disgusting. No matter how many times he scrubbed himself at home, he was still covered with the germs. Still, he felt the rough hands grabbing at him and it took everything in him not to start crying. Blaine could see this and nudged Rachel, silently asking her to stop staring. She didn't understand what was going on but she got the message and shook her head.

"Why? Why aren't you going to Glee Club? You have to! We've missed you so much, Kurt. All of us. It just .. it hasn't been the same without you, or Blaine." The dark haired boy stiffened and glanced away, hoping Kurt didn't catch what she said but he did, "What.. do you mean? Blaine hasn't been missing." But, then he realized, Blaine had been by his side the entire time, he didn't put it together until now, "Oh my God.. You've been away from school, too.." Quickly, Blaine shook his head and smiled, "It's okay. I got it all figured out with the principal, I've been excused to take care of you." His tone didn't sound that optimistic but Kurt didn't think to question it. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think I'm ready to sing yet."

Again, he found both of them staring at him but this time he forced himself to relax. They didn't know. They couldn't know. He had spoken to no one about it. At the hospital, when the doctors asked, he refused to speak about it. They were the only ones who knew and, thankfully, had left it to him to explain it to his family. Except Kurt only told his father that he had been beaten to unconsciousness, that he didn't remember anything else and Burt had accepted that. He wasn't going to question his son.

"I mean … I've been so tired from my body trying to heal .. I haven't been practicing. I'm sure my voice sounds rough." He managed a smile, feeling like he needed to make up an excuse so they wouldn't realize the extent of how screwed up he really was from the whole situation. "Oh!" Rachel laughed, her cheery self once more, "You don't have to sing then! Just be there, okay? I'll see you both after school!" She didn't wait for Kurt to protest before she skipped away down the hall, the bell ringing to signal classes were about to start. Blaine smiled at him reassuringly, "It'll be alright. We'll just stop by. We don't have to stay if you don't want to." With that, Blaine also headed down the hall, taking a turn which left Kurt completely isolated.

He glanced around, watching everybody retreat to their classes as the late bell rang. The boy turned and looked out the door leading outside. He could walk out right now and nobody would ever realize until it was too late. He took a step towards the door then stopped as flashes of the man who destroyed his life blocked his vision. Kurt's breath caught in his throat and was suddenly terrified to leave the safety of the building. He looked around again, worried someone might be there to grab at him. Pulling his gray jacket tight around his torso, he turned and hurried down the hall to his first class of the day, realizing how long of a day it was truly going to be.

The final bell of the day rang and Kurt trudged out of his last class, exhaustion hitting him like a wall. All the walking between classes had made his healing ribs ache, and the unending questions about his disappearance and sudden change in fashion had given him a headache. Even the occasional sighting of his boyfriend didn't make him feel any better. What was wrong with him? With a quick glance around, he made sure Blaine, Rachel or any of his other friends were around before making a break for the door, hoping he could avoid going to Glee Club. He was just about to follow a group of other students out when a hand landed on his shoulder.

He jumped and spun, terrified to see those faces there, returning to finish him off. But it wasn't them. It was just Mister Schuester, carrying what looked like music pieces in one hand. Kurt stayed perfectly still though until he removed his other hand from his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Kurt. I hope I didn't startle you, I was just going to remind you about Glee Club today. I'm sure you're still getting into the hang of things again, so it slipped your mind." He smiled and waited for a response, probably expecting it to be perky and excited sounding. It wasn't.

"Oh .. right. Yeah, I must have forgotten. I guess I'll be there in a couple minutes." With a heavy sigh, he tossed a glance at the door before retreating away from it and away from Mister Schue who stared after him with a confused expression. Kurt dipped his head to stare at the floor as he took his time getting to the chorus room. He didn't know why he didn't want to be there. Maybe it was because he knew they'd stare at him, waiting for an explanation. Or maybe they were just too happy for his type of mood lately. Either way, he dreaded it. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't realize it when Blaine caught up with him and walked beside him in silence, observing his depressed boyfriend.

They made it to the chorus room and, of course, they all jumped from their seats and ran over to them both, chatting excitedly, not noticing Kurt's complete terror from the surrounding group. Blaine did, though and lifted his hands up, signaling them to stop. He smiled, "Hey guys. We missed you too but let's relax and take a seat before Mister Schue gets here. We can all talk later." Blaine shot a glance to Kurt who only trudged away to a seat all the way in the back, isolated from most everyone else. He took no offense to that, however, and followed after, taking the next closest seat.

Kurt glanced over at Finn who sat on the opposite side, staring at him. They had barely talked since The Incident. Kurt wasn't sure if he forgave his step-brother or not. Finn had blamed himself for the entire thing happening however, and had been avoiding home, staying at Rachel's house most of the time. He was ashamed.

As Mister Schuester finally walked through the door and began speaking about what they were focusing on this week, Kurt zoned out. His gaze moved from Finn, to Rachel, to Blaine and the rest of the group. He wished he could smile again, wished he had the will to sing again. He wished none of this had ever happened.

**So, to be completely honest, I –completely- forgot about this story. Like it just 100% slipped my mind until I thought about writing a new story and saw I still had this one. I'm so sorry about that! I'll do my best to update when I can and will not post any new stories until this one is finished! Anyways, I know this is still pretty depressing but it's going to be a while for it to lighten up. Any suggestions? Just let me know! I love the feedback! And let me just add here, I had to re-upload this chapter because, for some reason, when I typed Mister Schuester the first time, it didn't go through. Weird. ~ Rainbow Katy**


End file.
